Random Shows
by M-T
Summary: The smashers are forced to play game shows without having any of their powers or weapons. Each new winner becomes a mentally controlled host. How will the smashers cope?
1. Fear Super Factor

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM only my innovative ideas. This story is a mix of your average TV game shows and the smashers. I don't own the TV shows either.  
  
It was night and some of the Smashers are sitting down watching TV in the living room of someplace. Kirby, Link, Roy, Samus, and Mew Two. Kirby and Link fell to sleep though.  
  
Roy: This is so bogus. There's nothing on. *flips through channels* Boring. Stupid.  
  
Samus: *Yawn*  
  
Roy: Oooo hooters network is on!!  
  
Samus: What the?! Change the channel.  
  
Roy: NO!!! *hugs remote* Mine!! All Mine!!!  
  
The remote flies out of Roy's hand and into Mew Twos  
  
Roy: Hey!! Oh well. *watches the TV* O_O  
  
Mew Two: This is junk. I'm up for something stimulating and mind challenging! *changes channel*  
  
Roy: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew Two: There. Millionaire.  
  
Samus: Yeah easy for you. Change it!!  
  
Mew Two: Rrr. *changes*  
  
Roy: Hey look. Fear Factor.  
  
Samus: That's a load of crap. It's easy to do that. I don't know why they even call it Fear Factor.  
  
Roy: I'd like to see you do that sometime.  
  
Samus: Phh! Ok.  
  
Roy: Without using your suit.  
  
Samus: My suit is me!!  
  
Roy: Well without using your jetpack and weapon things.  
  
Samus: (Pause) Heck. That's easy.  
  
Mew Two: I agree. I will kick all you asses and prove who's superior!  
  
Roy: And without your powers.  
  
Mew Two: (Pause) Who says I need them? *sly smirk*  
  
Samus: And you cant use your sword.  
  
Roy: What?! No. Fine.  
  
Pikachu walks in  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu Pi!  
  
Samus: Shut up Pikachu or I'll blow your furry behind to Donkey Kong country.  
  
Charges up beam and points at Pikachu's face  
  
Pikachu: O_O  
  
Roy: That's what we should do!! Go on a TV program and prove who's best without using our powers or tools!!  
  
Mew Two: Yes!! I will still win of course!!  
  
Samus: You really think they'll let us be on those shows??  
  
Roy: Aw. You're right.  
  
Samus gets up and stretches  
  
Samus: You think of something and I'll go to sleep in the meantime. *leaves*  
  
Mew Two: I could use some sleep. Good luck Roy. Ha! That oughta be something.  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Mew Two: You. Thinking. Ha! *leaves*  
  
Roy: Well it's just you and me. *looks at Pikachu that is now asleep* I hate you freaking electric rodent in the first place.  
  
**Meanwhile someone was watching them the whole time  
  
Master hand: Heh. That is a good idea. MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! *cough* *hack* X.x HA HA HA *echoes*  
  
Next Day**Morning  
  
Random voice: GGGOOOOODDDD MMOOOORRRNIINNG SMASHERS!!!  
  
Samus, Mew Two, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Falco, and Peach awake outside in and old abandoned building lot. They all gaze in confusion. Finally Captain Falcon breaks the silence.  
  
CF (captain falcon): Wait. This isn't were I went to sleep.  
  
Mew Two: It doesn't take and idiot to figure that out.  
  
Zelda: He just did.  
  
Mew Two: *heavy sigh*  
  
Peach: Where'd that voice come from?  
  
Falco: AAhhh!!! Where's my pitti??!!!  
  
Zelda: I don't want to know what that is.  
  
Falco: My gun!! My pistol laser thing gun is gone!!!  
  
Mew Two: You named your gun??!!  
  
Samus: This is odd. Some of my suits parts are disabled.  
  
CF: I'm thinking that is not good.  
  
Peach: WHERED THAT FREAKING VOICE COME FROM???!!!  
  
All stop talking and stare at Peach  
  
All: O_O  
  
Peach: Ahem.  
  
Falco: We don't know 'princesses'.  
  
Zelda: Where is everybody else?  
  
Mew Two: Why does this place look like something I had just recently seen on TV??  
  
Random voice: WELCOME TO FEAR SUPER FACTOR!!  
  
Samus: Was it just me or did that voice sound like Roy?  
  
CF: Did he just say Fear Super Factor??  
  
Mew Two: Oh crap. I can't use my powers.  
  
Falco: How did you know you cant?  
  
Mew Two: I was trying to read you mind but to no avail.  
  
Falco: Huh? Hey!!  
  
Suddenly Roy pops out of nowhere  
  
Roy: Now for our first event you will have to scale up this 10 story high building covered with pudding, while our team tosses marshmallows from the roof!! First one up is Zelda!  
  
Zelda: What?! Hey wait!  
  
Peach: What's going on Roy?!!  
  
Roy: Who's Roy? On with the challenge!  
  
CF: Mmm. Marshmallows.  
  
Samus: O_o *whispers to Mew Two* Isn't this what we were talking about last night?  
  
Mew Two: You're right! I'm gonna win!!  
  
Samus: *sigh*  
  
Peach: What's that thing Roy has got on his head?  
  
Falco: It looks like some type of mind control device.  
  
CF: Mmm. I love pudding.  
  
Falco: Fine. I'll grab him and you all jump him.  
  
Samus: No wait. We have to find out who's controlling him.  
  
Peach: How do we do that?  
  
Samus: Let's just roll with the show.  
  
Peach: Ssswweeeeettt.  
  
Mew Two: You pathetic humans don't have a chance against me!!  
  
Falco: I always wanted to be on TV.  
  
CF: I love pudding and marshmallows. Especially marshmallow pudding.  
  
Zelda: So I just go?  
  
Peach: Yeah. Good luck. ^_~  
  
Zelda: Ahh!! She just voo dooded me!!  
  
Mew Two: Heh.  
  
Falco: What?  
  
Mew Two: Peach just jinxed her.  
  
Falco: Ohh.  
  
CF: Pudding.  
  
Zelda: Fine I'll go. *walks up to building*  
  
Roy: The objective of this game is to climb up the highest or in the quickest time.  
  
Zelda: What's the prize if we win?  
  
Roy: That's a secret.  
  
Zelda: Why?  
  
Roy: Ok! Go!  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. So its my first chapter and I hope you enjoyed what I have. Review and tell me what you think. In the future give me ideas on what other shows they could be in and also ideas for the next chapter and stuff. 


	2. Crocks, Hooks and pudding

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or Fear Factor. Thar. I said it.  
  
We had just left as Zelda was going to begin her climb up the building.  
  
Zelda: This isn't so hard.  
  
Zelda makes it to the 3rd story when the couch sized marshmallows were realized  
  
Zelda: Ahh!! *two zoom by both sides of her head almost causing her to slip*  
  
-Meanwhile on the ground-  
  
CF: How could they waste such perfect food? O_O  
  
Falco: You climb like a girl!!  
  
Peach: What are you doing?  
  
Falco: Well this is usually the part they start talking smack and stuff.  
  
Peach: Oh. That sounds like fun.  
  
Mew Two: You couldn't have come up with something better, Falco?  
  
Falco: You say something then.  
  
Mew Two: (Pause) Your ears are so big they'll catch the wind and blow you down!!  
  
All look at Mew Two  
  
Mew Two: *shrugs*  
  
CF: I could see up your dress!!!  
  
All hit CF over the head  
  
CF: Ow!!! *falls to the ground* X_x  
  
Peach: Climbing makes you look fat!!  
  
-Back at the top-  
  
Zelda is on the 5th story when she began to hear comments and looks down causing a marshmallow to get stuck on her head.  
  
Zelda: Ahhh!!  
  
Looses grip and falls head first (with marshmallow still on) into a moat filled with crocks. SPLASH!! (Lousy sound effects)  
  
Samus: Hey. Where'd that come from?  
  
Roy: Oh. I forgot to mention that. Well if you happen to 'accidentally' fall off the building you'll end up in our sewer moat we dug up.  
  
Falco: Moat?  
  
Peach: Sewer? Egh!!  
  
Mew Two: Crocks?  
  
CF: Cool!!  
  
Samus: Weren't you knocked out?  
  
CF: I was.  
  
Samus: Oh. Ok. *hits CF over the head and he gets knocked out again*  
  
Suddenly you see Zelda flying out of the moat covered in green drainage.  
  
Peach: The crocks don't even like her!  
  
Falco: They're only in it for the food I guess.  
  
Roy: Well now for our next smasher. You'll have to beat Zelda's record of the 5th floor in order to stay in the game. Then next person up is... Peach!  
  
Peach: Nnnnooooo!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Come on princesses. Your up.  
  
Falco: What's wrong 'princesses? Are you a sissy?  
  
Peach: Rrr. Hmph!  
  
Peach does a Peach Bomber which sends him hurling into the moat.  
  
Falco: AAAAHHHHHH!!! *SPLASH*  
  
CF: Wait. I thought we had no powers or anything.  
  
Mew Two: That's not a power you idiot. It's a physical attack.  
  
CF: Oh. *Gets knocked out be Mew Two*  
  
By now Peach is already by the building and ready to climb. Zelda rejoins the rest after she has been hosed off.  
  
Zelda: I hope she falls hard.  
  
Samus: If I'm not mistaken aren't the people supposed to be strapped in some safety equipment of some sort?  
  
Mew Two: I guess that's what they have the moat for.  
  
Roy: Ok! Go!  
  
Peach begins to climb  
  
Peach: Why pudding?  
  
Roy: (Pause) I don't know!  
  
Zelda: Cause it'd make you tastier for the crocks!!  
  
Falco comes back to the group but hasn't been hosed off.  
  
Samus: Um. FALCO YOU STINK!!  
  
Falco: I know. They said they wouldn't hose me off till it was my turn.  
  
All step away from Falco leaving him standing there alone  
  
Falco: I cant stand myself either.  
  
*Mins later*  
  
CF: Ya dumb blonde!!  
  
CF looks over at Zelda standing next to him.  
  
CF: Yeah. Well see I meant her. Hey! She jinxed you!!  
  
Zelda knocks out CF  
  
Mew Two: Finally. More peace again.  
  
Zelda: Then why didn't you knock him out?  
  
Mew Two: We seem to be taking turns at that so I already went.  
  
Zelda: Oh.  
  
At this point Peach is at the 6 story mark.  
  
Zelda: Well she beat my record.  
  
Falco: But your not officially out unless Samus also beats you record.  
  
All look at Samus and then at her arm with no hand  
  
Falco: Yepp. You're still in the game.  
  
Samus knocks Falco out  
  
Zelda: How'd you hear that?  
  
Samus: I hear all.  
  
Mew Two: Yes. But I beat all!! *does his laugh/taunt thing*  
  
-At the top-  
  
Peach: This is to icky. I already beat Zelda. I'm getting down. *jumps down*  
  
-At the bottom-  
  
Peach lands  
  
Roy: Peach. What happen? You could have made it.  
  
Peach: So? I'm already in. Why finish? I need to change. *walks away*  
  
Roy: Ohkay. We'll the last of the girls is Samus. You're up.  
  
Samus: So this is racial thing now is it?  
  
Roy: Well... uhh.  
  
Samus: Fine. But one problem.  
  
Roy: What's that?  
  
Samus: How am I supposed to climb a slippery building with one freaking hand!!??  
  
Roy: Uhh... We'll give you a hook for that arm.  
  
*Later*  
  
Samus has a hook taped on to her weapon arm  
  
Samus: How do I know the tape wont rip or come apart?  
  
Roy: It cant its our special value tape.  
  
Samus: Then how am I supposed to take it off afterward?  
  
Roy: We'll think about it when you get back down. Ok! Go!  
  
Samus begins to climb the old stony covered in pudding building  
  
Falco: Isn't that cheating using a hook?  
  
Mew Two: This isn't your average show to be precise.  
  
CF: Roasted marshmallows!! *gets knocked out by Falco*  
  
Zelda: Wha'd he do?  
  
Falco: I don't know!! It was my turn though.  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Another stupid chapter which was hopefully enjoyable. Review and tell me not or so. 


	3. Blast them

Disclaimer: My name should say everything.  
  
In the previous chapter if you recall we had just left off on Samus about to climb.  
  
Falco: Hey! RoboCop!! You might as well not try so hard since your so top heave you'll fall anyway!!  
  
Zelda: What did he just say?  
  
Mew Two: I don't know.  
  
Peach rejoins the group  
  
Peach: Oh. Its Samus's turn now?  
  
Mew Two: Why don't you think she's climbing?!  
  
Peach: Cause its her turn.  
  
Falco: Are those shoulders or do you really have three heads!!??  
  
Zelda: I think your pushing it to far Falco.  
  
Falco: Nah. I got another one. I know why you were that suit!! Because you ugly!! Ha ha ha!!  
  
Mew Two: Well he pushed his luck.  
  
Falco: Ha ha ha!!!!!  
  
All step away from Falco  
  
Falco: Hu?  
  
A giant marshmallow hurls straight at Falco hitting him into the sewer moat again.  
  
Falco: Ahhhhh!!!  
  
SPLASH  
  
Samus: Take that you Falco freak-o!!  
  
Samus makes it to the 4th story when she gets a marshmallow stuck on the hook  
  
Zelda: Oh good. I thought she would've beat me for a second.  
  
CF: I hope that pudding is banana. *CF makes a sudden movement and covers his head*  
  
Peach: Why are you covering your head?  
  
CF: Cause its your turn.  
  
Peach: For what?  
  
CF: Nevermind. You don't know. *uncovers head*  
  
Peach: Oh. Well I really do know. *knocks CF out*  
  
Zelda: For a guy who wears a helmet it really doesn't protect him much.  
  
Mew Two: Samus is about to make it to the 5th floor.  
  
Zelda: What?! NO!! How??!!  
  
Mew Two: That marshmallow actually seems to be helping some since it's the only thing not covered in pudding.  
  
Falco: Captain Hook! What's taking you so long?!! Other people need to go also!!  
  
Another marshmallow hits Falco back in the sewer moat  
  
Zelda: Well he didn't learn.  
  
Peach: Now she doesn't have it stuck anymore.  
  
Mew Two: Hah! Zelda, your going home.  
  
Zelda: What?  
  
Samus passes the 5th story mark  
  
Roy pops out of nowhere again  
  
Roy: I'm afraid so. Both Samus and Peach beat your mark. I show no mercy!!  
  
Zelda: What does that mean?  
  
Roy charges up his sword and sends Zelda flying  
  
Zelda: Aaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee------!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: Where not supposed to eliminated like that. Are we?  
  
CF: Now I really don't want to loose!!  
  
Mew Two: Of course you'll loose!! Cause I'll win!!  
  
Everyone lost track of Samus and didn't realize she already made it to the top.  
  
Peach: Hey. Where's Samus?  
  
Suddenly the people who where throwing down the marshmallows fly off the building.  
  
Peach: Oh. There she is.  
  
Falco: Ok. That moat really stinks.  
  
A person falls on Falco and he lands back in the moat  
  
Falco: AAhhh!!! *SPLASH*  
  
Roy: Ok. Now we move on to the gentlemen er... guys. Well Falco was up first but since he's to preoccupied CF will be up first.  
  
CF: Alright!! No more getting knocked out!!  
  
CF walks up to the building and savors the pudding  
  
CF: It is banana!!  
  
Mew Two: This is going to be a while.  
  
20 mins later CF makes it fully up.  
  
Mew Two: You should've been up there 15 minutes ago!!  
  
Peach: He was eating along the way. He's got an excuse.  
  
CF: Beat that KFC Chicken and mole rat!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own KFC either  
  
Roy: Ok. Next up Mew Two.  
  
People that throw the marshmallows: We're out of marshmallows!! CF ate them all!!  
  
Roy: Uh... Oh well.  
  
Mew Two makes it up in 4 minutes and meets CF and Samus at the top.  
  
Mew Two: Well Falcon Fligher I beat you.  
  
CF: That's because there was no more marshmallows!  
  
Samus: You ate them all.  
  
CF: So I did.  
  
Mew Two: Lets see if you can fly Falcon. *throws CF off the building*  
  
CF: AAAAhhhhhhh!!!! *lands in moat*  
  
Roy: Ok Falco. You need to beat CF record of 20 minutes or you wont stay in the game.  
  
Falco: Easy!!  
  
A few minutes later Falco is by the 3rd story mark  
  
Samus: Hey Mew Two! I found one last marshmallow.  
  
Mew Two: Hmm. *Grabs marshmallow* Falco!  
  
Falco looks up to Mew Two  
  
Mew Two: Look what I got.  
  
Falco: Like you could aim.  
  
Mew Two: Yeah. Here Samus. You throw it.  
  
Samus: Yay.  
  
Falco looks up as a marshmallow closes in on him straight on  
  
Falco: Oh. Crap.  
  
Samus and Mew Two look down as Falco lands in the moat. SPLASH.  
  
Roy: Falco. You go home. Peach, CF, Samus and Mew Two move on to tomorrows challenge.  
  
Roy snaps his fingers and the building, moat, throwing guys and pudding and stuff disappear and everyone is back on the ground.  
  
Peach: How the?  
  
Falco: Wait! That's not fair!! They pushed me off!  
  
Roy: Who says this game is fair? *Blasts Falco*  
  
Falco: I HAAaaatteeee yyyoooouuuuu-----!!!!!  
  
Roy: The next challenge is tomorrow so you can go rest up. *disappears*  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Uh... Review? Oh yeah. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!! 


	4. And the winner is

Disclaimer: Heeyyyyllloooo.  
  
The smashers had just finished their first objective and now move on to the second one.  
  
**Next day**  
  
All the smashers awake once again to an unknown territory. This time it was under a bridge in an abandoned street way.  
  
Peach: I'm really starting to unlike this.  
  
Mew Two: Yeah! The second part. Be prepared to be grossed out!!  
  
Peach: What?  
  
Samus: Oh no. Not the second one already.  
  
Peach: What?!!  
  
CF: Oooo. Look!! A table with a bowl full of doughnuts!!!!  
  
Peach: Doughnuts?  
  
Mew Two: Sure. Go nuts for doughnuts.  
  
CF: Ok!!! *runs over to the doughnuts and begins to eat them*  
  
Samus: What's that smell?  
  
CF looks over on another table  
  
CF: Coffee!! *drinks coffee also* BBBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Peach: Thanks for leaving us some.  
  
CF: Ah. Those doughnuts tasted weird anyway.  
  
Roy pops out of thin air then looks over to the tables  
  
Roy: (Pause) On to the third challenge then!!  
  
Samus: You mean that was our second challenge??  
  
Roy: Those weren't just any ordinary doughnuts and coffee.  
  
CF: What??!!  
  
Roy: Ok! Moving on!!  
  
Mew Two: Wait. I want to know what was in their.  
  
Roy: Whatever you could possibly imagine.  
  
Peach: O_o ewww  
  
Samus: Well I would've lost anyway since I cant take off my helmet. Lucky he was here.  
  
CF: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs around in circles and hits wall consentaneously*  
  
Roy: Ok. *snaps fingers*  
  
All of a sudden they all end up atop of a huge skyscraper. CF is still yelling and falls off the building where there once was a wall.  
  
CF: AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh-----!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: (Pause) For this challenge you will need to ride a bike.  
  
All: O_o That's it?  
  
Roy: Oh. Across a I foot wide beam that's over a tank full of sharks.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Roy: Ok then a mini bike while blindfolded and singing Yankee Doodle went to town.  
  
All: O_O O_O O_O  
  
Peach: That's impossible!!  
  
Roy: Well to bad you didn't just want to ride a bike. That's what you get. (Pause) Oh, and Peach. You're eliminated.  
  
Peach: What?! How?!!  
  
Roy: I don't think you could do this. *blasts Peach*  
  
Peach: YYYYYYyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy---------!!!!!!!  
  
Samus and Mew Two: O_o  
  
Roy: So its only down to two people for this round.  
  
CF climbs over the edge on to the top of the building  
  
CF: Correction. Three.  
  
Samus: How'd you get back up here so quickly?  
  
CF: I am Captain Falcon!!  
  
Samus: Oh. *hits CF over the side of the skyscraper*  
  
CF: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh-----!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Ok. Two. Samus you're up first.  
  
Samus: Ok.  
  
Gets on bike. Puts on blindfold, and is directed toward the beam over the tank.  
  
Samus: How do you sing Yankee Doodle?  
  
Mew Two: Just guess.  
  
Samus: Fine I'll go with what I've heard.  
  
Roy: You ready?  
  
Samus: As ready as ever.  
  
Roy: Go!  
  
Samus begins to peddle out on the beam.  
  
Samus: Uhh... `Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a ponny`  
  
Mew Two: Phhheeephph.  
  
Samus: `Stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni!`  
  
Mew Two: HA HA HA!  
  
Samus somehow manages to keep going across  
  
Mew Two: What?!  
  
Mew Two goes to where Samus is at and pushes her into the tank of sharks  
  
Mew Two: Aha! I vin!!  
  
Roy: Not till you get farther than Samus was.  
  
All the sharks begin to whimper and Samus steps out of the tank  
  
Mew Two: Darn.  
  
Samus: MUA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Mew Two: Stupid sharks can even finish the job for me!!!  
  
All the sharks jump out of the tank and blop to ledge and jump off the building  
  
Random shark: Freedom!! Free Willie my brotha!!  
  
Another shark: Look!! I'm a bird!!  
  
Samus, Mew Two, and Roy: O_o  
  
Long pause  
  
Roy: Aha. But we came up with backup just incase something like this did happen.  
  
The people who threw the marshmallows refilled the tank up with piranhas instead  
  
Mew Two: NNNNOOOOO!!!!! I rather the sharks!! *goes over to edge* Come back sharkies!!  
  
Roy and Samus: O_o  
  
Mew Two: Crap. They're gone. *walks back to tank place* So I'm up.  
  
Mew Two is directed to all the three b's. The bike the beam and blindfolds.  
  
Mew Two: *singing to the rhythm but not the words* `Joe Tedpeg was a simple man who only had one brain, but one day he saw his face then he went insane!`  
  
Samus: O_o  
  
Roy: That's not what you're supposed to be singing.  
  
Mew Two: This helps me better!!  
  
Samus: Hey! He's about to pass my mark!!  
  
Samus walks up to Mew Two but gets trips off with Mew Two's tail  
  
Splash  
  
Mew Two passes her mark and makes it to the finish line  
  
Roy: Mew Two! You did it!!  
  
Mew Two: I did?! I DID!! I told you I'd win!!  
  
Piranhas start flying out of the tank over the ledge of the building  
  
Piranha as boogey bass thing: `Here's a little song I wrote. You might want to sing it note for note. Don't worry. Be happy. Don't worry, be happy now. Woooohhoooohoooo------!!!!!`  
  
Samus: That was cheating!!  
  
Roy: Oh well. Heya!! *blasts Samus*  
  
Samus: Who cares? WWWOOOOOOOOooooooohhhhhhhhhhooooooooo------!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Mew Two you passed the first challenge with flying colors. You didn't have to do the second challenge on a count of CF. And you braved the beam. You are the Fear Super Factor victor.  
  
Mew Two: Yeah!! Like I said all along!!  
  
CF comes back up  
  
CF: Boy that was weird. First there was these sharks raining from the sky then the singing piranhas.  
  
Mew Two: My turn *pushes CF over the edge*  
  
CF: AAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh------!!!!!  
  
Roy: Here's you prize. *The mind control thing that was on Roy's head jumps off onto Mew Two's*  
  
Roy: Whoa. Bumpy ride. Wait. Where am I? Mew Two? That you? What's on you head?  
  
Mew Two: Mm hhh hhh hhh hhmm. *taunt thing, then disappears*  
  
Roy: O_O Freaky!!  
  
CF comes back up  
  
CF: Ok. I'm getting tired of that.  
  
Roy: Captain Falcon!! You still owe me 20 dollars!! *pushes him off the building*  
  
CF: NOT AAAaaaaagggggaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!!!!!!  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
  
Disclaimer: Hope you liked. The next game will be the weakest link. And their will be new characters. And stuff. Ok. Review!! 


	5. Smash The Weakest Link

Disclaimer: I do not own the following; Super Smash Bros. Melle and The weakest link  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, and Fox all awake in a back stage of some sort.  
  
Fox: NO!! Its like high school all over again!!  
  
The rest: O_o  
  
Mario: Aneevay. Where ahre vee? *he's got and accent remember?*  
  
Fox: What?  
  
Luigi: He asked where we are.  
  
Fox: Like we know.  
  
Random Voice: Will our contestants please step to the game show area now.  
  
Luigi: I wonder who they are talking about.  
  
Kirby: Kirby! Kirby!  
  
Pikachu; Pikachu pi?  
  
Yoshi: Wee ahoohh.  
  
Random Voice: WILL THE FREAKING CONTESTANTS COME TO THE MAIN STAGE NOW!!!!!  
  
Mario: Boy, Hee is shure mahd aht sohmevone.  
  
Random Voice: Egh! Fine! I'll do it myself.  
  
All of them get zapped to the game area place  
  
Mario: Owchies!  
  
Luigi: Yahh.  
  
Fox: What the?!  
  
Mario: Hey. Thihs looks lihkes thaht shohw.  
  
Fox: What?  
  
Luigi: He said this looks like that show.  
  
Fox: Oh.  
  
Mario: Hmph.  
  
Fox; What show?  
  
Luigi: You know...  
  
Random Voice: Welcome to Smash The Weakest Link!!  
  
Luigi: Wait. No.  
  
A shadow forms behind the center podium and it clears up to be Mew Two  
  
Fox: Mew Two??  
  
Mew Two: Welcome to Smash The Weakest Link!! As I said before!  
  
Luigi: Are you being mind controlled?  
  
Mew Two: Probable.  
  
Luigi: Ah. Ok. I see.  
  
Mew Two: Lets begin! Our 6 contestants are Mario, Luigi, Fox, Yoshi, Pikachu and Kirby.  
  
Kirby: Kirby! Kirby! ^(^-^)^  
  
Mew Two: Shut up! I haven't gone to you yet! Now. *turns to Pikachu* What do you do Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pika? Pikachu chu pika pika pika pi.  
  
All: O_o  
  
Mew Two: Okay. *turns to Mario* What do you do?  
  
Mario: Me??  
  
Mew Two: Yes! You!!  
  
Mario: Oh wehll Ih'ms ah pluhmber.  
  
Mew Two: O_o  
  
Luigi: He said he's a plumber.  
  
Mew Two: What do you do?  
  
Luigi: I'm a plumber too.  
  
Mew Two: Ok. *turns to Yoshi* What do you do?  
  
Yoshi: I'm one of Mario's partners.  
  
Mario: O_o Yohshi cahn tahlk??  
  
Yoshi: Yeah I can talk!! Remember that Nintendo game where I first showed up?  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Mario jumps on to this cliff platform full of red koopa troopas and jumps on one. Grabs the shell and tosses it to all the other ones knocking them dead. Jumps off and hits a white and green spotted box. And egg appears out of the box. It hatches.  
  
Yoshi: Hi I'm Yoshi. Bowser trapped me in that egg. Thank you for saving me.  
  
*FLASHBACK OVER*  
  
Mario: Oh yehs. Now I remehmber.  
  
Yoshi: And how about in Paper Mario?  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Mario arrives to Lava Lava Island.  
  
Mew Two swipes his fingers through the flashback.  
  
Mew Two: Ok!! No flashbacks!! GAME NOW!! *turns to Fox* What do you do?  
  
Fox: Well... I...  
  
Mew Two: Ok. *turns to Kirby* What do you do?  
  
Fox: Hey!!  
  
Mew Two: Don't speak out of turn!! *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: Ow.  
  
Kirby: Kirby!! Kirby!! Tiff! Tuff! Fololo and Falala, Fofar!!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Mew Two: And that's all the contestants. Now to begin. I will ask you only one question per round. Then you vote off who you think is the weakest link. And I will smash them.  
  
Luigi: What does that mean?  
  
Mew Two: You shall see.  
  
Fox: Isnt the host supposed to be a girl? *grins* Unless you've been hiding that a secret from us.  
  
Mew Two: *zaps Fox* Now we begin. *turns to Pikachu* Pikachu, What pokemon do I detest the most?  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu?  
  
Mew Two: Correct. *turns to Mario*  
  
Pikachu; O_o  
  
Mew Two: What only smasher can do a Mario Tornado?  
  
Mario: Uhh... Kihrby??  
  
Mew Two: Wrong. The correct answer is YOU!! Idiot.  
  
Mario: Oh soh it wahs.  
  
Mew Two: *turns to Luigi* What two Melee characters can use Reflector?  
  
Luigi: Um...  
  
Fox: *puts up hand* oooo oooo oooo. I know. Pick me! Pick me!  
  
Mew Two: This isn't your turn!! *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: Ow.  
  
Mew Two: Do you have an answer, Luigi?  
  
Luigi: Falco and Fox.  
  
Mew Two: That is the correct answer. *turns to Yoshi* Yoshi, If a squared plus b squared equals c squared. Then what could equal b squared??  
  
Yoshi: C squared minus A squared.  
  
Mew Two: That is the correct answer. *turns to Fox*  
  
All: O_o  
  
Mew Two: Fox, What's the number for 911?  
  
Fox: Is that a trick question?  
  
Mew Two: Wrong. The correct answer is 911. *turns to Kirby*  
  
Fox: Hey wait! *Fox gets zapped* Ow.  
  
Mew Two: Kirby, What is the color of Napoleon's white horse?  
  
Kirby: White! White!  
  
Mew Two: Wrong. The correct answer is white. Not white, white.  
  
Kirby: v(O.o)^  
  
Weird music plays  
  
Mew Two: And that's the end of the first round. Now its time to vote off who you think is THE WEAKEST LINK!  
  
Fox: Man, wouldn't it had been cool if Link where actually here?  
  
Mew Two: *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: Ow again.  
  
Mew Two: Vote now.  
  
Disclaimer: Review, review, review!! 


	6. Chomp Chow

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or The Weakest Link.  
  
We had just left off as all the contestants were voting off someone.  
  
Mew Two: Ok. Voting over.  
  
Mario: Oh guud. Meye feit ahre huhrtihng mee. *its and Italian accent. Oh leave me alone. (walks away)*  
  
Luigi: But its only been a minute.  
  
Mario: Uhh... hmm.  
  
Mew Two: Ok! We will reveal the results after this commercial sponsor break.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
All the smashers get transported to this white screen. *not including Mario, Luigi, Fox, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Kirby*  
  
Ganondorf: Where the hell are we??!!  
  
Link: I don't know.  
  
Screen scrolls over to the far right where a huge chomp is eating some like dog food stuff  
  
Narrator: Chomp Chow! The best thing to feed your Chomp to become Champ!! Now available in all your favorite Super Smash Bros. Melee character shapes!!  
  
Chomp realizes he finished eating all his food and looks at the smashers  
  
Peach: Oh look at the nice Chomp.  
  
Dr. Mario: Why is it looking at us like that??  
  
Bowser: IT THINKS WE LOOK LIKE ITS FOOD!!!!!  
  
All the others besides Bowser: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Pause  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chomp begins to chase them and they run away.  
  
Narrator: Chomp Chow. Proven to make your chump chimp of a chomp into a Champ!! Sponsors of Smash The Weakest Link.  
  
Samus: I think we lost it.  
  
Big shadow appears where they are standing and keeps getting bigger.  
  
All: Hu?  
  
All look up.  
  
Marth: *says something in Japanese*  
  
Young Link: Oh. Crap.  
  
Marth: What I said.  
  
All get smushed by Chomp.  
  
Chomp: X.x  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mew Two: Ok!  
  
Mario: Hah! Thaht-a wahs-a fuhnny!!  
  
Luigi: But that was our friends.  
  
Mario: Oh. Goohd thing-a wee wehrehnt thehre.  
  
Fox: Why are you on the podium, Mario?  
  
Mario: Wehll-a if Pikahchu and Kihrby geht too be ohn theres I cohuld be on mihne.  
  
Mew Two: O_o Ok! The votes have been set! Now vote off who you think is the weakest link!!  
  
Pikachu clicks button to reveal Fox  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu  
  
Mew Two: Hah. Nice try. You can vote of yourself.  
  
Pikachu: O_o?????  
  
Mario clicks button to reveal Fox also  
  
Mario: Fox.  
  
Fox: Hey!  
  
Mew Two: Shut up! *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: Rrrr.  
  
Mew Two: That's two for Fox.  
  
Luigi clicks button  
  
Luigi: Fox  
  
Yoshi clicks button  
  
Yoshi: Pikachu  
  
Fox clicks button  
  
Fox: Pikachu  
  
Audience: Ohh.  
  
Mew Two: Shut up!! *zaps audience*  
  
Audience: Ow.  
  
Kirby clicks button  
  
Kirby: (O-ov) *Points* Pikachu  
  
Audience: Ahh.  
  
Mew Two: I told you to shut up!!  
  
Audience:...  
  
Mew Two: Ok. *turns to Pikachu* Why do want Fox off?  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pikachu pika pi chu pi Pikachu  
  
Mew Two: O_o yeah. Right.  
  
Fox: Hey wait. Shouldn't you be able to understand Pikachu?  
  
Mew Two: I choose not to. Fox, why did you do you want Pikachu to go?  
  
Fox: Cause he's yellow and annoying and yellow and I cant understand it and yellow and it can zap me and its yellow!!  
  
Luigi: You don't like yellow?  
  
Fox: No. Who says I don't like yellow?  
  
Mew Two: (Pause) It seems the voting is tied between Fox and Pikachu. This means that the strongest link from the last round gets to vote off who they think is the weakest link. And for this round it was... Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Audience: Aww.  
  
Mew Two: What?!! Just choose someone already!!  
  
Yoshi: Fine. Um... Pikachu.  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
Mew Two: Pikachu. With three votes you are the weakest link. Good bye.  
  
Pikachu: O_o  
  
All of a sudden Mew Two teleports to Pikachu's side and does a smash attack that hurls him through the roof.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pikaaaaaa----!!!!!!!  
  
Mew Two teleports back.  
  
Mew Two: Well that's the end of that. On to the second round.  
  
*Back stage interview*  
  
They somehow manage to get Pikachu and give it and interview on its opinions  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika Pikachu!! Pika pi!! Pikachu pi chu pik chu. Pikachu pi!!  
  
Camera men: O_o  
  
*Back*  
  
Mew Two: In this round you will each be asked one question. We start off with the strongest link from the last round which you all by now know is Yoshi. Yoshi, Solve this math problem. [2+(4-3)]-4  
  
Yoshi: Uh... negative one  
  
Mew Two: That is the correct answer.  
  
Fox: Why do you always give Yoshi the easy questions!!?? *gets zapped* ow.  
  
Mew Two: Mario, How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood??  
  
Mario: O_o Ah loht-a ohf wud?  
  
Mew Two: That is not the correct answer. The correct answer is... I forget.  
  
Fox: You mean your making up the questions?!  
  
Mew Two: Shut up! *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: Ow! *smells something toasting*  
  
Kirby: Fire! Fire!  
  
Fox; Ahhhh!!! *runs around with tail on fire* My biscuits are burning!!!!!  
  
Mew Two: Ok. So, Luigi, What is the name of the very first super smash bros melee character on the character choice?  
  
Luigi: My brother.  
  
Mew Two: Wrong. Its Mario.  
  
Luigi: Oh... crap.  
  
Mew Two: Kirby, who are the only two round things in the game?  
  
Kirby: Jiggly!! Ji... um... Kirby!!  
  
Mew Two: Correct.  
  
Luigi: Hey, wait. You're not going in order.  
  
Mew Two: Oh well. Fox!! Get your burning ass back here!  
  
Fox: I'm so hot!!*gets teleported to his podium* Ahhh!!  
  
Mew Two: Fox, Name all the women in super smash bros melee.  
  
Fox: My ass is on fire!!!!  
  
Mew Two: ANSWER OR BE BURNED!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: Peach, Zelda, Nana, Samus and that's it!!  
  
Mew Two; That is the correct answer.  
  
Fox: Good!!!! *runs back stage* AAAAHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!  
  
*music plays*  
  
Mew Two: That music means that, that was the end of the second round. Vote who you think is the weakest link.  
  
*To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Um... review and tell me who you wanted voted off. It doesn't matter if they were the weakest link or not. Just tell me who you don't want to see in the next round. 


	7. Thats the way it'll stay spray

Disclaimer: I do not own aneethang!! I wish I got more reviews. Hmm. Tell a friend!! Please?! =) :3  
  
Mew Two: Voting over. But before that we stop for a sponsor break.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pikachu is transported in to a very clean house  
  
Pikachu: Pika???? *touches expensive vase and it falls*  
  
Vase breaks  
  
Narrator: Tired of having filthy rodents in your house?  
  
Pikachu: O_o  
  
Narrator: Of course! So get our new Rodent Away And That's The Way It'll Stay Spray!! Just watch.  
  
A spray pops up next to Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu pi?  
  
Pikachu sniffs the spray and the can turns into a huge robot  
  
Pikachu: o_o pika pika chu pi chu....  
  
Robot: O_O AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! It talks!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Narrator: ...  
  
Pikachu: (o^-^o) Pika!!  
  
Robot comes back with huge mallet  
  
Robot: Die freak!!!  
  
Pikachu: PPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-----------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robot chases Pikachu  
  
Narrator: And there you have it!! Back to the weakest link.  
  
Pikachu: !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mario: Hah! They-a geht behtter every time!!  
  
Mew Two: Who was just to hot to play this game?  
  
Audience: ...  
  
Mew Two: Laugh or get hurt!!  
  
Audience: HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Smashers: O_o  
  
Mew Two: Time to cast your votes.  
  
Luigi: Fox is still not here.  
  
Mew Two: I'll vote for him!  
  
Yoshi: Is that allowed?  
  
Mew Two: Of course!  
  
Kirby: O_o  
  
Mario: Luigi.  
  
Luigi: GASP! How could you my brother??!!  
  
Mario: E-Z lihke thihs. *clicks button and says Luigi* *clicks on and off, on, off, on, off*  
  
Mew Two: Ahem!  
  
Luigi: Can I change my vote?!  
  
Mew Two: No!  
  
Luigi: Fox.  
  
Yoshi: Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Not you too!!  
  
Yoshi: I don't like green.  
  
Luigi: But you are green.  
  
Yoshi: Oh. Then I do.  
  
Mew Two: ...  
  
Kirby: Wuigi!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Mew Two: And I vote for ah well Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Oh no.  
  
Mew Two: With four votes you are the weakest link. Goodbye. *throws Luigi a dark ball whatever*  
  
Luigi: AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Luigi: I can't believe my own brother and its pet would vote against me! My brother should be vote out next! I mean he had to save the princess just by standing up 20 minutes he'd loose in less than 5 minutes!!  
  
*Back in the front*  
  
Mew Two: Alright. In this round as every other round I will ask you all questions, and then you vote. Mario, Who's the only purple SSMB character?  
  
Mario: Marth!  
  
Mew Two: ...You idiot its me!!  
  
Mario: Oh... I knohw its-a you!  
  
Mew Two: ... Yoshi, Who's smarter? Bowser or Ganondorf?  
  
Yoshi: Bowser.  
  
Mew Two: Wrong. The answer clearly has to be Ganondorf. Because Mario is to much of an idiot to know who even does Mario Tornado.  
  
Yoshi: Oh.  
  
Mew Two: Fox, Fox?  
  
*Fox*  
  
Running half way to Timbuktu  
  
Fox: No one will ever find me now!!  
  
Gets transported to the game stage  
  
Fox: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew Two: Fox, What percentage of the world is water?  
  
Fox: Oh. I know this one!!  
  
Mew Two: What is it then?!  
  
Fox: Uh... hold on. I just lost it.  
  
Mew Two: HURRY UP!!  
  
Fox: 70%!!  
  
Mew Two: Wrong! The correct answer is 71.  
  
Fox: ...  
  
Mew Two: Kirby, How is Mario able to do all those cool moves if he's so fat?  
  
Kirby: ...  
  
Mew Two: That is the correct answer. Nobody knows.  
  
Weird music plays  
  
Mew Two: That music means it's the end of this round. Vote now.  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Ok so this time I'll need you people to vote the least two you don't want in. Because I keep eliminating people the rounds will be shorter unless you want short chapters.  
  
Readers: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Vote for two off this time. Review and tell me!! 


	8. The plot thickens like fox's hair

Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating sooner. No one really gave me a good approximate vote, and school sorta gets in the way also. I don't own anything.  
  
Mew Two: We are back.  
  
Mario: Lemme guess!! Spohnsohr breahk right?!  
  
Mew Two: Right! Now shut up! *zaps Mario*  
  
Mario: Owches.  
  
Fox: Ha! Finally it wasn't me.  
  
Mew Two: *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: ...  
  
()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()())())()()())(()()()()()()()()()(()()( )()()()))()()()()()()()()()()())  
  
Having Luigi fix your plumbing: One large pizza with everything. 20 dollars  
  
Letting Young Link and Ness play with your new Gamecube: 100 dollars to buy a new one  
  
Having your hair cut by Roy: 200 dollars in damage not including insurance  
  
Blasting Pikachu: Priceless  
  
()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()())()()()() )()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()(  
  
Mew Two: Its time to see who you thought was the weakest link. Vote now.  
  
Mario: Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: What?! Well I voted for Mario anyway. Heh.  
  
Mew Two: That's one vote for Mario and Yoshi.  
  
Fox: Fat butts Mario over there.  
  
Mario: Butts?? I thought I only had vone.  
  
Mew Two: ...  
  
Kirby: Fat Butts! Fat Butts!!  
  
Mew Two: Mario, with 3 votes you are the weakest link. Goodbye.  
  
Mario: Oh oh.  
  
Mew Two: *using his mental powers picks up Mario and launches him backstage*  
  
Fox: Was that the best you could do?  
  
Mew Two: Shut up! He ways a lot. *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: Hmmrrmm  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Mario: Yes I vould like a cheese pizza vif everyting and some of the spicy gassy stuff.  
  
*Main Stage*  
  
Mew Two: Back with the game! In this round like every other round I will ask you an equivalent of one count it one question.Yoshi, how is it possible that you could shield yourself with an egg?  
  
Yoshi: *rubs chin if it can* I... I... dunno.  
  
Mew Two: Drat! I wanted to know.  
  
Yoshi: O_o  
  
Mew Two; Fox, How many hairs are on your body?  
  
Fox: 540948203498459884598 and 32. I count them regularly.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Mew Two: ...Wrong! *plucks one of Fox's hairs*  
  
Fox: Ow!  
  
Mew Two: The correct answer is 540948203498459884598 and 31.  
  
Fox: Hey!!  
  
Mew Two: Shush! *zaps Fox* Kirby, How the heck is it possible that you have made it this far in the game?!!  
  
Kirby: v(O_o)^ *scratches head and shrugs* ^(^-^)^  
  
All: Aww.  
  
Mew Two: ...  
  
Music plays  
  
Mew Two: As you morons should all now know that that music means its the end of this round. It's time to vote off who you think is the weakest link. But now its time for another sponsor break!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mr. Game & Watch appears out of nowhere  
  
Mr. G & W: ??????  
  
Narrator: Do you like being small, insignificant, scrawny, flat, weak, and just plain old like him?  
  
Mr. G & W: Beep?? (  
  
Narrator: Whoa. I did not know he could do that. Anyway, Or do you want to be tall, strong, respected (sorta), pumped, new, hot, and all that like Bowser?  
  
Bowser appears out of nowhere  
  
Bowser: Hm. *does poses*  
  
Narrator: ...Well anyway take our smash pill!! It's guaranteed to work!  
  
Mr. G & W: (  
  
Bowser: Bwa ha ha ha!! *gets blasted by Mr. G & W* AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Um... back to the show!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mew Two: Every one has voted now is time to see you voted for.  
  
Yoshi: Kirby  
  
Kirby: v(O_O)v  
  
Fox: Yoshi.  
  
Kirby: Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi: That's what I get for voting for a wad of pink gum.  
  
Mew Two: With two votes Yoshi you are the weakest link. Goodbye!  
  
Yoshi: Oh no you don't! Not if I could blast myself! *Does Hip Drop on the podium thing breaking it and blasting Yoshi away* Owowowowowowowwoo.  
  
Mew Two: Well that was incredibly easy.  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Yoshi: How could they vote me off? I was the smartest one there! Agh. I'm hungry.  
  
*Main Stage*  
  
Mew Two: Amazing how you two have pulled through to this final round. This round will determine the winner. This time I will ask you three questions. Who ever gets the most correct will win!  
  
Fox: What's the prize?  
  
Mew Two: None of your business! *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: ow.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. This is it. One final vote. Who should be the victor:  
  
Kirby  
  
Or  
  
Fox  
  
Review and tell me 


	9. Onto the new game

Disclaimer: Oh man. Sorry I haven't updated. You know school and all already started but I still had plenty of time to do this. Sorry dudes and dudettes out there.  
  
Mew Two: Hello and welcome back to Smash the Weakest Link.  
  
Fox: When did we ever go to commercials??  
  
Mew Two: We didn't.  
  
Fox: Then why did you say that?  
  
Mew Two: No idea. So moving on!! In this final round I will ask you two an equivalent of three questions each. The one who gets the most correct shall be named victor. Didn't I already say this?  
  
Fox: Lemme think. *gets zapped* Ow!! Wha'd you do that for??!!  
  
Mew Two: Save the thinking part for the questions! Now. Kirby being the strongest link in the last round will decide who will go first.  
  
Fox: Hey!! I was the strongest one!! I actually answered my question all he did was shrug.  
  
Kirby: *shrugs*  
  
Mew Two: I know. So who will it be, Kirby??  
  
Kirby: Kirby!!  
  
Fox: That's not fair!!  
  
Mew Two: Fine. You choose then.  
  
Fox: Kirby.  
  
Mew Two: *sighs deeply* Kirby, Answer this problem. The day after today before the one after that and two days before the one of tomorrow.  
  
Kirby: O_O  
  
Fox: Hah! I'm going to win easy for sure!!  
  
Mew Two: *zaps Fox*  
  
Fox: That's getting old. *gets zapped again* ...  
  
Kirby: *trying to count with his stub hands* Twomawoo?  
  
Mew Two: That is the correct answer.  
  
Fox: How the heck??!!  
  
Kirby: ^(^-^)^  
  
Mew Two: Fox, Name five animals in 3 seconds.  
  
Fox: Um... Hedgehog, Platypus, Skunk, Echidna, and a spider.  
  
Mew Two: ...Wrong. A spider is a bug.  
  
Fox: No its not!! *gets zapped*  
  
Mew Two: Kirby, If left is to right and up is to down, what is big, square, and light green to?  
  
Kirby: Small, round and pink!  
  
Fox: Ha ha ha ha ha!! *zapped* grumble grumble  
  
Kirby: v(O.o)^ ¿?  
  
Mew Two: That is the correct answer. That's two correct for Kirby. If you get this one wrong Fox, Kirby will win.  
  
Fox: I always seem to get the questions wrong even when they are right!  
  
Mew Two: I wonder why.  
  
Fox: If I'm not going to win what am I still doing here?  
  
Mew Two: Good question. But I ask questions around here so... you are the weakest link! Good Bye!!  
  
Fox: Wait! I didn't mean it like that... Fine! *runs* You shall never catch me!! Foxie Loxie!!! Ha ha haaaaa!!!  
  
Audience: ...  
  
Fox: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *steps on motion sensor bomb* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: Kirby  
  
Mew Two: Kirby you are the winner. Your prize is this. *takes off helmet thing*  
  
The studio, audience and everything else disappears. Left in a parking lot. Long eerie silence  
  
Mew Two: What the hell is this thing?! Kirby? Hm. Whatever. Here. *gives Kirby helmet thing and leaves*  
  
Kirby: ... *shrugs and puts it on* D *disappears*  
  
Fox then lands in the abandoned parking lot  
  
Fox: *falls unconscious*  
  
*Next day*  
  
Link, Ness, Ice Climbers, Bowser, DK, Ganondorf, and Fox awake in another studio.  
  
Link: NO!!  
  
Ness: Hey cool. Its our turn!  
  
Link: You idiot! The winner gets brain washed!!  
  
Ness: Oh. Not cool then.  
  
Fox: AHH!! What am I doing back?!!  
  
Ness: Yeah.  
  
Bowser: No one could ever brain wash me!! King of all Koopas!!!  
  
Ganondorf: You mean those pathetic turtles?  
  
Bowser: ...N... They are not pathetic!! Feel my wrath!! Buurrrrpp!  
  
Ganondorf: *falls to ground unconscious*  
  
Bowser: Hey!! What's going on!! I cant use my fire breath!!  
  
Nana: You're bad breath still worked though.  
  
Bowser: At least something still works.  
  
DK: Ook ook?  
  
Fox: Ahh!! What am I doing back?!!  
  
Ness: You already said that.  
  
Fox: And I'll say it again! Ahh!! What am I doing back?!!  
  
Popo: So Kirby is the host this time?  
  
Ness: But he cant talk... a lot.  
  
Fox: I'm not supposed to be here!!  
  
Link: What is this place?  
  
DK: Ook Ook  
  
Link: Uh... yeah.  
  
Bowser: Someone shall pay!!  
  
Ness: For what?  
  
Bowser: I don't know yet but they will!!  
  
Fox: I already played!! It's not fun! They make you loose on purpose.  
  
Ganondorf: Egh... What happen?  
  
Bowser: Nothing. Now fall unconscious.  
  
Ganondorf: *falls unconscious again*  
  
Nana: That big nose must allow him to smell real good.  
  
Fox: This is bogus!!  
  
DK: OOOOKKKK!!!  
  
Ness: It would be easier if we understood what DK was saying.  
  
Popo: Agh. All he'd say is probably I want bananas!  
  
Link: I wonder what game show this is.  
  
Bowser: Well let's see. There are some podiums over there, and a big swimming pool.  
  
Nana: EVERYBODY ALREADY KNEW THAT!!  
  
Bowser: Picky picky.  
  
Ness: Oooo!! I know what show this is!!  
  
Link: What?  
  
Ness: Its!! Uh... I forgot the name.  
  
Fox: Exit! I can't find and exit!!  
  
Popo: What now?  
  
Ganondorf: I'm hating this crap!!  
  
DK: ook ook ook  
  
Kirby waddles in the middle of them while they are still talking  
  
All else: ...  
  
Kirby: Wanna play??  
  
Fox: Noooo!!!!  
  
Kirby: To bad!! *takes out Dedede Hammer and whacks them to their podiums*  
  
Everyone: *moans in pain*  
  
Kirby: Let's play Bro eat Bro!!  
  
Ness: Aha! Dog eat Dog! Who came up with that lame name?  
  
Link: What ever happen to Kirby's speech impediment? *rubs head*  
  
Popo: That helmet probably makes you smart too.  
  
Bowser: I must win then!!  
  
Kirby: Fox, you'll be my assistant.  
  
Fox: There are no assistants in Dog eat Dog.  
  
Kirby: I know but we couldn't possibly get rid of you. To many people like you.  
  
Fox: What does that mean? They do? *waves* Hi!!  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dog eat Dog. I'll say that now so I wont say it in the next chapter.  
  
First Review!! Then tell me a type of stunt. (make some or one up) Then who should be voted to be in it. Then if that person should pass or not. 


	10. Bro eat Bro

Disclaimer: Yes, sorry. It has been a while. My dads computer broke down ok?  
  
Kirby stood on the center podium as his helper, Fox, still stood behind him waving his arms frantically at all the people out there who adored him.  
  
Kirby: Welcome to Bro eat Bro.  
  
Popo: That doesn't sound very appetizing.  
  
Bowser: You know. I ate one of my brothers once.  
  
Ganadorf: You haven't got any brothers.  
  
Bowser: Now you know why.  
  
Kirby: This game show is simple. You vote a person to do the round game. If he or she loses they will be eliminated. If they win on the other hand they could cast another player out. Simple enough? Ok. Let's begin. The first challenge is to slide down a slide covered with whipped cream and run across a pool full of Jell-O.  
  
Nana: What's so hard about that?  
  
DK: ook  
  
Kirby: I don't know. Fox will be my demonstrator.  
  
Fox: No way.  
  
Link: I rather just eat the Jell-O.  
  
Kirby: Either you do it or you shall meet my little friend again. **Holds out hammer**  
  
Fox: Yeah well I like Jell-O.  
  
Fox climbs the stairs of the slide, slides down, and ends up in the Jell-O.  
  
Fox: Ahh! I'm sinking..in Jell-O..  
  
Kirby: Now that you've seen the task..VOTE!  
  
All vote  
  
Kirby: Who will meet their fate in the pool of Jell-O? Find out after this commercial break.  
  
Ness: But you just started.  
  
Kirby: Shush!  
  
*****  
  
Narrator: Do you like space games facing aliens and dodging meteors?  
  
The scene is Samus in her ship as a small rock bounces of it.  
  
Samus: Ha! You cannot beat me.  
  
Just then a huge rock comes toward her ship.  
  
Samus: Oh shi..  
  
Narrator: Do you like huge guns?  
  
The scene is now on Falco with a whole bunch of weapons  
  
Falco: Yeah!!  
  
Narrator: With lots of monstrous bad guys?  
  
Falco: Yeah! Wait. No!!  
  
A dinosaur walks up to Falco  
  
Falco: No you don't! Take that!! **shoots water at it with a weapon** This isn't a real gun!!  
  
Dinosaur Rex: Roar?  
  
Falco: Ahh!!  
  
Narrator: Do you like deep sea diving?  
  
The scene is on the ocean floor as Pikachu pops into it and starts flopping like mad and clutching his throat due to the lack of oxygen.  
  
Narrator: Wait. I want to see this for a bit longer..  
  
A good minute passes.  
  
Narrator: Well ok. You can have it all! Not in a game, but oatmeal! Its flavor will send you to the ends of space, the deepest of the seas, and make you feel like having fun! Try our Sea Space Gun Oatmeal! Also our Popsicle oatmeal made none other than this same flavor oatmeal.  
  
************  
  
The audience sat there in silence.  
  
Kirby: Welcome back to the show.  
  
Fox had managed to make his way out of the Jell-O pool by using his speed dash.  
  
Kirby: The votes have been cast and now please reveal your choices.  
  
Ganadorf: Bowser.  
  
Bowser: You shall pay for that!  
  
Ice climbers: Bowser.  
  
Bowser: You shall also pay for that!!  
  
Link: Bowser.  
  
Bowser: I see a pattern here.  
  
Ness: Bowser.  
  
Bowser: Is everyone out to get me??!!  
  
DK: Ook. **points to Bowser**  
  
Bowser: I hate you all!!  
  
Kirby: Bowser reveal your choice.  
  
Bowser: Can I change my vote?  
  
Kirby: No.  
  
Bowser: Fine! **clicks button and reveals his own name**  
  
Fox: You voted for yourself?  
  
Bowser: Well maybe I like Jell-O.  
  
Kirby: You can't vote for yourself.  
  
Bowser: What's the point? I'm out numbered anyway. **makes his way to the slide and climbs atop**  
  
Ganadorf: Hope you drown!!  
  
Bowser: That's were you're wrong! It's Jell-O!  
  
Kirby: Bowser, all you must achieve is getting across the pool, understood?  
  
Bowser: Don't care! Here I come Jell-O!!  
  
Slide he's on breaks.  
  
Bowser: Whatever!! **dives in Jell-O pool**  
  
Ness: Hey! I want to jump in a pool of Jell-O!! You should've voted for me!!  
  
Link: Awwww man, you're right!!  
  
Fox: I don't think he'll be able to get out.  
  
Kirby: Give him time.  
  
5 minutes pass  
  
Kirby: Hmm. Then let's move on to the next game. In this round one of you shall be placed on a ten story high platform and will have to land on a tack.  
  
Ganadorf: What? We have to get hurt just to pass this one?  
  
Kirby: Yes.  
  
Popo: That's crazy.  
  
Kirby: Fox will demonstrate.  
  
Fox is eating some Jell-O from the side of the pool.  
  
Kirby: Fox! Do the task.  
  
Fox looks at the challenge  
  
Fox: Hah! I don't think so!! I rather meet your little friend.  
  
Kirby: Fine. You shall have to figure it out on your own then. Vote!  
  
They vote  
  
Kirby: Now will you reveal your votes?  
  
Ness: Don't we go to a commercial first?  
  
Kirby: Not now.  
  
Ganadorf: Ness.  
  
Ice climbers: Ganadorf.  
  
Link: Ganadorf.  
  
Ness: Ganadorf!  
  
DK: Ook. **points to Ness**  
  
Kirby: Three votes Ganadorf. You're doing this challenge.  
  
Ganadorf: Arrg!! Why didn't you vote for Ness?! He said he wanted to be voted!  
  
Kirby: The votes are set.  
  
Ganadorf is transported to the top of the platform.  
  
Ganadorf: All I have to do is land on a tack. Wait. I don't want to win! I'll miss it totally!!  
  
He jumps off the platform falling at a steady speed and lands on a whole bunch of tacks.  
  
Ganadorf: AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ness: Ha ha!  
  
Nana: Who put all those tacks there?  
  
All look at Fox who is eating Jell-O again and clearly hiding a box of something behind him.  
  
Kirby: Well, well, it seems you passed the challenge you are aloud to eliminate anyone.  
  
Ganadorf: Bye Ness!  
  
Ness: Oh yeah? How do you plan to get rid of me?  
  
A hole opens underneath his feet and he drops through.  
  
Kirby: On to the third challenge.  
  
To be continued**  
  
Disclaimer: I still need ideas for challenges. Just think up of something stupid. Sorry again for not updating sooner. 


End file.
